The present invention relates generally to bicycles and specifically to bicycle frames having features for reducing the amount of road shock transmitted to the rider.
Bicycles designed for paved roads commonly have a rigidly mounted rear wheel, which is light weight and provides rear end stiffness that is desired by most serious road cyclists. In some riding conditions, such as when riding long distances or over rough roads, it would be desirable to reduce the amount of shock or vibration transmitted from the road to the rider. One way to accomplish this is to make the rear end of the bicycle compliant, which facilitates absorbing of the shock and vibration. However, such attempts to make the rear end of a road bike compliant have commonly resulted in an increase in weight or loss of rear end lateral stiffness, both of which are undesired.